batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Hatter (Dozierverse)
Jervis Tetch also known as The Mad Hatter '''has what you might call an unhealthy obsession with all forms of headgear. From fancy derbies to turbans to pitch helmets, he'll steal them all. But the thing he desires most is Batman's cowl. History Citizens of Gotham were having their hats stolen. Not everyday citizens but members of the jury that put criminal Jervis Tetch into custody. It seems that he wants revenge as well as Batman's cowl as his thirteenth hat. He traps the Caped Crusader in super quick-drying plasterer but he escapes. Batman and Robin confront him but Jervis straps them to a hat machine which will cut them open. They escape and defeat him by knocking him into a vat of shrinking solution. He is presumably sent back to prison (BM: The Thirteenth Hat and Batman Stands Pat). He escaped from prison again in an attempt to steal Batman's cowl once more. (BM: The Contaminated Cowl and The Mad Hatter Runs A Foul). Recently, he became tired of stealing hats and began using hats to commit other crimes. Last time he escaped from prison was during a prison softball game, when he stole home plate along with Warden Crichton's cap, and just kept on going. It is unknown whether his obsession will resurface, however. The Mad hatter's most frequent hideout is the defunct Green Derby restaurant. Weapons and Equipment * '''Super Instant Mesmerizing Device - It pops out of the top of his hat and shoots two energy bolts directly into the victim's eyes, putting them to sleep instantly. * Ruby Retriever - A small wooden device held in the palm of your hand, used to quickly steal jewels from headdresses or statues Known Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go at crime-fighting alone, Mad Hatter needs fellow partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes: * Cappy and Dicer (portrayed by Roland La Starza and Gil Perkins) - Mad Hatter's thugs who assisted him in stealing the hats of the Jurors that convicted him. * Lisa (portrayed by Diane McBain) - She was an assistant at a famous hat shop, but was arrested for aiding and abetting the Mad Hatter as his assistant. * Polly (portrayed by Jean Hale) - Mad Hatter's hat check girl, female assistant presumably in charge of keeping tabs on Mad Hatter's many hats. She was a beautiful girl who was used by the Mad Hatter as a pretty decoy. She gets arrested at the end. She wears a mini black dress. * Benny and Skimmer (portrayed by Leonard Breman and Victor Ames) - Mad Hatter's henchmen who assisted Mad Hatter in a plot to steal Batman's cowl. * Stooge 1 (portrayed by Charlie Picerni) - Mad Hatter's henchman who assisted Mad Hatter in a plot to steal Batman's cowl. * Stooge 2 (portrayed by Roger Creed) - Mad Hatter's henchman who assisted Mad Hatter in a plot to steal Batman's cowl. * Stooge 3 (portrayed by Tony Santoro) - Mad Hatter's henchman who assisted Mad Hatter in a plot to steal Batman's cowl. * Clock King - Mad Hatter's brother Appearances 'Season 1' * The Thirteenth Hat /Batman Stands Pat 'Season 2' * The Contaminated Cowl /The Mad Hatter Runs A Foul Notes *This version was based on the comic book character who was later revealed to be an imposter. See Imposter Mad Hatter. *''Batman '66'', based on the series reveals that another villain of the series Clock King is the Mad Hatter's brother Morris. Gallery Image:Hatter4.jpg Dwmadhat.gif Batman '66 - David Wayne as The Mad Hatter.jpg Mad_Hatter_Mesmerizer.png|Mad Hatter with his Mesmerizer See also * Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) * Mad Hatter (Batman: Arkham City) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Characters